


Fuck it let's get married

by SaturnWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker and Carolina decide to get married. It's better than it sounds I promise. Written for whenbluescollide on tumblr. This is the first 'real' fanfic I've written in months and the first one I've published in years so I'm a little rusty. Also my first AO3 work so yay for that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck it let's get married

It was a idle night for the two of them. They sat on the couch of their shared apartment, watching some movie they had never heard of before, munching lazily on popcorn. Tucker laid his head on Carolina’s shoulder, not really paying much attention to the movie. Carolina wasn’t the most attentive either, only occasionally plucking a few pieces of popcorn out of the bowl in her lap, not caring about the action on screen. Needless to say, they were bored. Carolina sighed softly and Tucker snuggled into her more. It was quiet for a while, until Tucker spoke.   
“Hey babe, do you wanna get married?” He asked, lifting his head from Carolina’s shoulder to look at her.   
Carolina paused for a minute,surprised. “Married? Tucker, I thought you didn’t want to be tied down.” She replied, raising an eyebrow at him.   
“I mean we’ve been dating for five years, I’m pretty sure thats the same as being ‘tied down’ y’know?” Tucker said. “We could have like a ceremony or some shit. Unless you don’t want to. It doesn’t really matter to me. I just figured we’ve been dating long enough and it wouldn’t hurt to get hitched.”   
“I guess we can discuss the whole ceremony thing later, but sure, fuck it let’s get married.” She replied, a soft smile forming on her face.   
Tucker smiled back. “Sweeeet!” He said. “Should we go ring shopping tomorrow?”   
Carolina nodded. “Yeah that sounds good. I know a place around here that has some pretty nice ones.” She replied. It was quiet for awhile before she spoke again. “Okay this movie is way too boring. Do you want to go back to the bedroom and-”  
“Oh hell yeah!” Tucker interjected. “If I knew that proposing would lead to sex, I’d propose all the time!” He said with a grin as they both stood from the couch. “Fiance to fianc-LAID! Bow chicka bow-”  
“Or we can just go to bed, your pick Tucker.” Carolina said, rolling her eyes as they entered the bedroom.   
“Aww come on baby! Don’t be like that!” 

Carolina woke early the next morning as she usually did for a workout. As she rolled out of bed she glanced over at Tucker, still sound asleep. He was always cute like this in the morning. She made her way to the bathroom, grabbing her phone off the bedside table. Suddenly, Carolina paused. “The hell?” She mumbled groggily, examining the screen. Tons of text messages and social media alerts lined the screen. “Weird…” She mumbled, beginning to read them.   
After going though them all, Carolina sighed heavily, walking back over to the bed. “Tucker, wake up.” She said, pushing him lightly.   
“Huh? Lina? What time is it?” Tucker asked, slowly waking up.   
“You already tweeted about our engagement?” She said bluntly, showing him her phone. “I don’t really mind, but the guys are flipping out.”   
“Oh shit, yeah I made the tweet last night after you passed out. What’s their problem?” He asked, getting up out of bed.   
“Mostly that you didn’t tell them beforehand. Get dressed, I invited them out to breakfast.”   
Tucker groaned. “It’s so early…” He whined. “Did you have to do that.” He added, walking towards the closet to find some clothes.   
“Well considering the fact that Donut already started planning the wedding and Church called me five times, I figured it was for the best.” Carolina replied. “We leave in an hour.” 

Soon enough the pair made their way to the restaurant, showing up the last out of the whole group. Immediately everyone began to talk over each other with questions and congratulations “Would you guys calm down?” Tucker groaned as the two sat down. “It’s not that big of a deal.”   
“Calm down?” Church exclaimed. “You’re marrying my sister and didn’t bother to tell me?” He asked.   
“Church, Tucker and I have been dating for five years. It’s not like you didn’t see this coming.” Carolina said with a sigh.   
“I know but he still could have told me first!”   
“Hey will this wedding have an open bar?” Grif asked, butting into the conversation. “Cause otherwise I’m not going.”   
“Grif!” Simmons replied, glaring at him. “Don’t be an ass.”  
“What? It’s the truth!” Grif said in defense.   
Sarge rolled his eyes. “Quiet Grif, we all know you’ll still go for the free food anyways.”   
Carolina sighed. “At this point we don’t even know if we’re going to have a ceremony. They’re expensive, a pain to plan, not to mention they’re stressful as hell.”   
Donut gasped. “No ceremony? You can’t get married without a ceremony!” He exclaimed.   
“Technically we can. We just stroll on down to the courthouse, sign some papers and ‘bam!’ we’re married.” Tucker replied.   
“No I mean you just can’t! Not when I can totally plan it for you! In fact I already have some ideas! Let’s talk colors. I know it’s summer, but I found an autumn color pallet that will definitely suit both your skin tones!” Donut gushed, pulling out his phone to show off the colors.   
“It’s not just the planning Donut, weddings are a lot of work overall.” Carolina replied. “I mean we need to book a venue,get caterers, decorators, figure out roles for things like the minster, the flower girl and the ring bearer-”   
“I would like to be the bear!” Caboose announced loudly.   
“Oh shut up...” Church replied to his sudden outburst.  
“Caboose, a ring bearer, not an actual bear.” Wash said,doing his best to explain. “Congrats you two, by the way.”  
Caboose shrugged. “I still want to be the bear.”   
“I’m a licensed minister you know!” Doc said. “You can at least check that thing off the list.”   
“Seriously though,we can help you guys out with all the planning and booking and all that. You won’t be doing this alone.” Simmons chimed in as the others nodded.   
Tucker turned to Carolina. “Well what do you think?”   
Carolina thought for a moment. “Alright, let’s have a ceremony then.” She said.   
“Great!” Donut exclaimed. “I have so many ideas to share with you guys! This is going to be great!” 

Months of planning passed and finally, the day arrived. Carolina stood, dressed all in white as the final touches were made to her bright red hair. “You’re all set. I’ve got to go head out now, so I’ll see you in a few minutes. And thank you again for picking me to be your maid of honor. It really means a lot to me.” Donut said, tucking one last piece of hair into place.   
Carolina smiled. ”Hey you earned it. I’ll see you out there.”   
A few moments later, Church knocked on the door. “Hey sis,you ready? If I don’t have you down that aisle in the next few minutes,Tucker’ll have my head.”   
“Yeah I’m ready.” She replied, taking a deep breath, and walking over to Church. “Nervous?” Church asked.   
“Uh huh. A little.”   
“Don’t be, you two worked really hard for today. Just enjoy it.”   
Carolina nodded softly as the doors opened and music began to play. Church walked with her slowly down the aisle. She took in the sight of it all. The decorations, the colors, the guests, everything. The bridesmaids, Kimball and Grey stood next to Donut while the Groomsmen, Wash, Sarge, Simmons, and Grif stood next to Caboose, the best man. In between these two groups stood Tucker, dressed up nicely in a tux. Carolina made eye contact with him and smiled. Tucker gasped lightly and covered his mouth with his hand. He knew this moment was coming,but nothing could have prepared him for how she looked in her wedding dress. He was stunned and about to cry. Actually he was crying a little bit, because he’s a huge sap.   
Soon enough Church let Carolina go to take her place across from Tucker. The two faced each other. Tucker had since dried the few tears from his eyes. “You look beautiful.” He whispered to her, smiling softly. After everyone was settled, the reading of the vows began.  
“You may now kiss the bride.” Doc said,at the conclusion.   
Tucker leaned in to kiss Carolina. They kissed softly as he carefully cupped the side of her face in his hand. They stayed like that for a moment,completely happy and relieved that all their hard work had paid off.   
After they were done, everyone headed off to the reception center. It was a large room not too far away that overlooked a beautiful river. Once they all crowded on in, the real fun began.   
The room was full of people dancing, eating, drinking (at the open bar, per Grif’s demand), and having a good time. The newlyweds had their first dance, smashed cake in each other’s faces, and kissed, a lot. The two just looked so happy together.   
Eventually things settled down enough for some speeches to be made. A lot was said but there were a few… memorable parts.   
Church started things off. “I’d just like to wish these two the best of luck and happiness. Also Tucker, you still owe me $50 man.” He said, earning a ‘Fuck you’ from Tucker.  
Then Wash had a turn. “Carolina, I’ve known you for ages and to be completely honest, I never once pictured you ending up with Tucker. Like ever. I know you could do better, but hey if you’re happy, then I’m glad.” He laughed as he also earned a ‘Fuck you’ from Tucker as well as a high five from Church.   
Suddenly a rather drunk Grif got ahold of the mic. “I just want you guys to know… That I… Really like that bar over there…And everyone here… Knows you’re getting laid tonight...” He slurred until Sarge yanked the mic from him.   
“You crazy kids have fun y’hear?” Sarge said, tearing up a bit. “You two remind me of when I was young…”  
“Wait, Sarge?” Tucker interjected. “You were in love once?”   
“Oh hell no. My past marriages were purely for the money.” Sarge replied before Simmons took the mic from him.   
“I’d apologize for Grif, but you guys know he was a lot worse at our wedding so… Yeah here’s Caboose.” Simmons said, passing the mic off to him.   
“Hello, yes! I would like to order a cheeseburger and a large fry please!’’ Caboose yelled into the mic.   
Finally Tucker took the mic from him. “Oookay… I think that’s enough for tonight.”   
Carolina nodded. “Yeah, our ride should here now by the way.” She said, placing a soft kiss onto his cheek. “You ready to go? We can wait a little longer if you want.”   
“I think I’m ready, the beach is calling my name!” Tucker replied, standing up from his seat.   
“Where are you guys going anyway?” Wash asked.   
Carolina stood up. “We’re keeping that a secret. I mean we love you guys but….”  
“We don’t want this to get fucked up.” Tucker added, taking Carolina’s hand. “We’ll see you in a few weeks guys.”   
The pair made their way out of the building and to their ride. The group and other guests waved them off, slowly dispersing once the car went out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Church and Carolina are half siblings in this au.   
> Donut is a bridesmaid because fuck your gender roles.


End file.
